My Red Rose
by OtakuForEternity
Summary: Akahana Cavallone, Dino's little sister, just transfered to Nami Middle from Italy. There she meets the Tenth Vongola Mafia Family. The one person that makes her irritated is Hibari Kyoya. This is a preview of My Red Rose by my friend, Catycat17200, and it will be continued on her account when she can upload it on her account. This is a Hibari x OC fanfic. Rated T for safety


This is a preview of my friend's, Catycat17200, fanfiction. She will upload the rest in a few days on her account since she just made it today and has to wait 2 days. It's Hibari x OC in the later upcoming chapters. I hope you enjoy it.

~OtakuForEternity~

* * *

**Chapter One-New School**

I walked into Namimori Middle School. My name is Akahana Cavallone. My older brother is Dino, for you guys who were wondering. Today was my first day at Nami Middle. I am fifteen years old and came here from Italy. I still don't know why Dino shipped me out here, but I know there is a reason.

"Um, excuse me, do you know where I can find the main office?" I asked someone. A boy with big brown eyes and spiky hair turned around.

"Oh, it's down the hall to the right. Are you new around here?" The boy asked me.

"Yes, my name is Cavallone Akahana," I said to the boy.

"Eh, Cavallone!" he exclaimed. I looked at him with my big brown eyes.

"Yes, you seem to know my older brother," I said to him nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi," he then started whispering, "Do you know about the mafia," he asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah, of course I do! You're the boss of the Vongola," I said. All of a sudden a bunch of people went over to Tsuna. There was a guy with shoulder-length silver hair and wears a lot of jewelry, another one that has short black hair and smiles a lot, a girl with orange hair, and lastly another boy with silver hair but it was short.

"Is this chick bothering you, Juudaime," said the man with shoulder-length silver hair.

"No Gokudera-kun, her name is Cavallone Akahana, Dino's younger sister!" Tsuna exclaimed. "By the way, this is Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Kyoko."

"Nice to meet you to the extreme!" Ryohei said.

"Man that guy is loud!" I thought to myself.

"Well nice meeting you all. I need to go get my schedule at the main office. See you guys later!" I told them before walking to the office.

I walked into the main office and retrieved my schedule. After I got my schedule, I started walking to my homeroom. Then the bell rang.

"What are you doing, herbivore. You're supposed to be in class," a man said. He had dark silver eyes and raven hair.

"I had to get my schedule from the office. I'm on my way to class now," I told him. He was wearing a Vongola ring on his finger.

"No excuses. I must bite you to death," he told me.

"What kind of ex-," I tried saying. He charged at me with some metal stick things in his hands. He was aiming for me face and had no open spot.

He was about to fatally smack my head with that metal thing when I dodged. I noticed an open spot on his side and kicked it. He didn't seem fazed by it at all. Before I knew it, I was up against a wall with that thing on my chest.

"You're weak, herbivore," is all he said as he pushed the metal thing on my neck the other one he was holding was keeping my arms from being able to move.

"Hibari put down your tonfas. I told you not to use them when you didn't need to," said a man with long blonde hair. He was wearing a green jacket with fur on the collar.

"Dino, get him off of me!" I ordered him. Dino just laughed.

"My, my Akahana. I taught you not to order around your older brother," he said.

"Don't just go telling everyone that you're my older brother! We don't even look alike!" I screamed at him.

"Tsk Tsk, Akahana. Just because you have black hair doesn't mean we look completely different," he told me.

"Gosh that guy's annoying," I thought to myself.

"Now Hibari, can you please release my sister from your grip. I know you're trying to hurt her, but being her brother I don't like seeing any man that close to her."Dino said.

Hibari finally released me from his grip. He then put away, what Dino called, his tonfas. He then walked away.

"What a jerk. How do you know him?" I asked Dino.

"He's my apprentice. I had to train him," Dino explained. Since none of his subordinates were around, Dino fell flat on his face when he tried to get closer.

"Well I got to go to class. Bye!" I left Dino on the ground. I walked to class and the first person I saw was Tsuna. Of course, he's in the same class as me. I then noticed Gokudera sitting to his right and Yamamoto sitting to his left. A few seats away, Kyoko was sitting. I didn't see Ryohei anywhere so he probably was in a different grade.

"You're late," said the teacher.

"Sorry, I ran into Hibari on the way here," I told him. The teacher gave me a sympathetic look.

"Hello everyone. My name is Cavallone Akahana. My name means red rose and I moved here from Italy."

"There's a seat open next to Kyoko. Go sit there," I nodded and sat down next to her.

"I'm so glad you sit there," Kyoko said, "I'll introduce you to Haru after school. We'll all become good friends," Kyoko explained. I smiled and nodded.

The teacher started talking about boring stuff. I then started to doze off.

"Akahana, answer the question on the board," the teacher told me.

"Huh, what?" I said as I woke up. "95,236.78 squared."

The teacher was shocked along with other people. Everyone knew I was sleeping and didn't expect me to answer it correctly.

"Co-co-correct," the teacher stuttered. I felt my pride gleam a little bit. Yep, I'm pretty darn smart. I sat back down and fell back asleep.

* * *

This concludes the first chapter of My Red Rose. Sorry there isn't much Hibari x OC in this chapter but if you like it in a few days my friend will post it on her account. On her account, it will include the rest of her fanfic.

~OtakuForEternity~


End file.
